The Dragon's Ninja
by Silver Latios
Summary: What is Ash and the gang have been called to protect Naruto and help him complete his fate in curing the Ninja sed on my other story "Just Another Altos Shipping Fanfic".
1. Chapter 1

Hello New and Old Fans that are reading this is my first Naruto fanfic

**Warning: This is based on my current story "Just Another Alto Shipping Fanfic" in the future so the first few chapters will confuse all if you so Good Luck with that it will have a cross-over over with the Pokemon world so lets get on with the brand new world of the Narutoverse.**__

_**Disclaimer Don't own Naruto and Pokemon do I do own a few of their stuff like a fluffy Kurama and Pokemon Red, Yellow Fire Red , Emerald ,Diamond along with Pokemon X that is on sell today. They belong with their respected Owners. **_

_**The Plead for Help**_

""= talking

''_= telepathy/metal Connection_

_Thoughts_

As our heroes return from their battle with Cipher Admin Zeo and were being reunited with their friends to do separating and stopping there plan from attacking the three main cities along with the lab.

'_Ash, Latios, and Latias someone needs to see you here in the Hall of Origins' said _Arceus using telepathy with his mind plate

'_Lord Arceus we will be in our way as soon as possible'_ as they all transformed to their poke form

'_That wont be necessary'_ as Arceus teleported them to the Hall of Origin and he was there waiting along with a unknown women beside him

"My lord if I may who is this fine lass here" said Latios as he bow down along with Ash and his sister.

"This lady here is Lady Kami she is a creator from a different dimension where they have humans as strong as pokemon, demons and demigods as strong as legendaries humans" replied Arceus

"Right as Lord Arceus said I am Kami creator of a Land called the Five Elemental Countries I asked for help in the council of creators that is held every 50 yrs and he was the only one that was willing to help and with his help I need three faithful persons that are needed to save the world along with my chosen one to create peace and harmony in my land. This is very important since if they fail then I have to eliminate the land and start again which will weaken my power greatly and I have yet recovered from the last one all those Eons ago."

"I see by why us Lord Arceus you could have sent a different trio to this mission instead of us so why us" said Ash

"Because Ash you are my chosen and by Law given to us by our Lord chosen One's from one world must help another in there Time of need" replied Arceus with his divine voice

"I see my lord but we are still in have to stop the fighting in Orre first since it's our prophecy to complete" replied Latias this time

"Luckily our dimension and their have the quality of time different since our world is three thousand times slower then there so by the time you finish your mission it will barely be a minute in our besides I can always use my power or call Dialga and Celebi to send you back in time to were you where anyway so time isn't a problem here now anything else before you want to go to their dimension" as the trio looked at each other and silently communicate with their heads as they agree to it

"I Ash Ketchum Arceus' chosen along with my mate Latias and my brother-in-law Latios agree to this terms and Lady Kami we are your to command for the time of the mission is done"

"Good Then Lord Arceus I will return with your subjects when my world is purified of its hate and full of peace now we must take our leave" as she opened a portal to her dimension with the Eon trio following her

In the Dimension of Kami…

"So Lady Kami what is that you want us to do?" asked Ash with the other dragon looked around their surrounding

"Well you three have to hide yourself and join with my demon Kurama and get yourselves captured from this one blond fellow with the white coat inside his newborn"

"Wait you want us to get captured and be trapped with a child" said Ash and Latias

"Well I was stuck inside you for two months so I already know how it feels to be stuck inside a child" as he smirked while was Full on Piss and was going to attack if it wasn't for Kami

"Stop you three you have a job to do now go" as she teleported them to just outside from Konoha with a overgrown fox attacking it

'_I guess this is the demon that we need to be sealed in with'_ as they turn invisible and flew nearby the fox demon

"Sorry Nine Tails you must be sealed to protect my village from anymore harm!" as he started to form the Seals for the Reaper Death seal and the fox was sealed inside Minato leaving the fox half the size then it originally was and he did the another set of seals to seal there rest of it into the newborn child and said "Sorry Naruto for this but you will need it in the future and I hope till then the village would see you as a hero" as he seal a part of himself into him while the Eon trio quickly went toward to the boy and got absorbed inside the seal "Sarutobi please try to protect him since Naruto here is the Child of Prophecy that Jiraiya mention" before he passed away

"Minato!" as the shield that prevented any interaction from the outside collapse the third quickly went to the recent decease fourth and check for any pulse and found nothing as he picked up the newborn and went to the local hospital for it to be in perfectly health

Meanwhile inside the seal …

"Ash, Brother were are you?" as she looked around and found Kurama behind the cell

"You what are you and stop hiding" and found Latias in front of her invisible

"I guess I been caught"Latias announced and reappear in front of the fox demon

"I will not ask again, What in the world are you?" since she is one of Kami's members in her world and never seen this animal or thing like this before

"You will know when I find my brother and mate and I'm not from this world" as she try to concentrate in her mate energy signal and try to follow it with her mark as his mate but it was too weak to follow and was just able to send one quick message before she would lose it again

"Ash!" was all Ash heard as he woken up and screaming "Latias" and found Latios next to him along with the blonde fellow so he send a quick message to Latios' subconscious

"Latios wake up" which cause him to wake from his slumber

"Ash where are we" as he found him near the fourth

"Who are you?" as both the dragons and human said in union

"Well I am Minato, The fourth Hokage of Konoha and father of the child you are sealed in now you are" as the dragons transformed to their human form

"Well I am Ash and this here is my step-brother Latios you can call him Tio are Pokemon mystical creatures that are from a different dimension sent by Kami herself to protect your son since he will purified this world from its darkest and is Kami's chosen we are looking for my mate which is Tio's sister that is also here inside Naruto right"

"Well there are two rooms here in the seal so we must hurry since she is with Nine-Tails"

"Well lead the way but no need to rush since she can take care of herself here" said Ash as they left this room and follow the fourth to the other room

"Latias there you are "as he, Tio and Minato enter the room and hug her

"Ash, I was getting worried and was regretting to accept the mission and don't ever and I mean never live my side ever again got it" as she said the last part with a venomous tone

"Don't worry I wouldn't dream of it" he manage to say since the mate mark must have taken over her again

"Can someone please tell me what in the world you are?" as she send a wave of Killer Intent at them but surprisingly none of the dragon reacted to it while the fourth would have died if he wasn't already dead from fear

"You are Kurama right you have no power over us since we are much stronger than you are "as Ash transform to his human form and show a wave of Aura from his second form which transform his black hair to light blue and was surrounded with Aura crystal armor for a few seconds due to Ash to fall down from the power lost but it was enough for the Nine Tails to quiver in fear from it

"Ash" as Latias dash forwards him with fear and picks him up with Psychic

"It's Ok Latias it just the Aura here is different from our so I need to fix the problem or I can't use it at all" as he was free from physic and started meditation to connect himself with this world's natural source of power and after a few moments late he reconnect with it am stopped meditation and started to make Aura Sphere and attacked the nearby wall which collapse but the seal quickly fix that

"Ok I reconnected with this world's Aura" Ash announced

"Ash was is this Aura you speak of" Minato said wondering what it has to do with this

"Minato in basic terms Aura is the energy around us or nature's chakra so to speak" he said and showed him another Aura sphere

"Wait the technique is similar to my own" as he produce a Rasengan and they saw that the Rasengan and the Aura sphere were a perfect match "and the Aura that is called in your world is called Senjutsu in ours"

"Senjutsu?" thought the Eon duo

"Senjutsu is the third and the most powerful energy in our world with is rivals by Yokai and people that Mastered this are called Sages"

"What other types of energy are here in the world?" said Latias

"Well there are three energy here on this world are Chakra the most basic form of energy, Yokai which is what the Kyrubi and Bujis are made out of and then there's Sen Energy which you already know"

"There is also Divine Energy which is controlled by the Gods of this world and no human was ever achieved in getting it and it's more powerful then all the others combine" said Kurama

"Know that you know a little of our world who are you since you called me Kurama a name that was given to me by Kami herself?" since they get something in return

"If you really most know then we are Pokemon mystical creatures that are from a different dimension sent by Kami herself to protect Kami's chosen along side you since he will purified this world from its hate and darkness."

**And Cut so how do you like it so far please leave reviews in how to do better. There would be a new chapter every other Wednesday but for now it on hiatus along with my other story for about a month or so. Goodbye Lord. Silver **

**PS: Please check my other story in my profile also I need a beta so if you're a beta that's into Naruto and pokemon please message me.**


	2. Please read

Hello everyone should Redo The first chapter since I plan the thing out but if I continue the way it is it will only last for about 5 more chapter out the original 20 chapter  
Sorry For the people who actually belived this was a chapter.


End file.
